Bunsen Gets Naughty In His Truck
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Bunsen's having some ice cream in his truck while thinking about Mikey and feeling his more primal desires taking hold of him while dreaming about the love of his life. He decides to try a new way to pleasure himself and really let out all of his love for his human boyfriend and make a huge mess in his ice cream truck and really have some fun with the gas pedal too.


**Hey guys. It's time for me to show off how naughty of a beast Bunsen can be and this story will definitely be another one of my crazy ones, so if any of you like some crazy stuff than check out possibly my most insane story "A Date With The Gas Pedal". Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this new crazy fetish story for Bunsen, and it's rated M, so be warned. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers! This is my 90th story!**

* * *

 **~Bunsen Gets Naughty In His Truck~**

Bunsen was siting comfortably in the driver's seat of his ice cream truck, eating one of his delicious ice cream treats and burps cutely. He just loved sitting in his ride and eating some ice cream before having another fun day with Mikey. His boyfriend was over at his house gathering some things since he'll be spending around three weeks with him at his house. Mikey's parents were going to some security system convention and it meant he'd get to stay with Bunsen and his parents for nearly a month. That's what the human calls paradise right there.

Now that he and Mikey were a thing, they were definitely going to use these three weeks to really explore themselves and experiment more on their sexual relationship. After Mikey had given him a blow-job on their drive, they had both been craving each other in more sexual way and with any luck they'll be mates before the three weeks are over. Bunsen felt his happiness sore and his crotch begin to swell, as he finished his ice cream and shot out confetti.

"Man, again? This is what the third time I've jacked off and you still want more?" Bunsen complained, poking at his fully erected beastly penis, shooting out confetti and relaxing into his seat. "You aren't going to be happy until I spawn with Mikey, huh?" He asked his throbbing penis, poking at it some more.

His sex drive had been going crazy as of late and any lewd thought of Mikey he'd get, he'd be trying to keep a foot of beast cock from popping out. He's masturbated constantly, but no matter what he does, the sex drive just increases and so dose his love for Mikey as well. He sighed and reached towards his throbbing penis, but stopped and suddenly an idea came into mind.

Normal masturbation wasn't going to cut it. He'd definitely have to improvise and really satisfy his sexual needs. He outstretched his arm towards the freezer in the back, opening the freezer, and taking out a couple of his favorite popsicles. Mixing his favorite treat with his sex life was definitely could be on the interesting side.

"Okay, you can do this." Bunsen said to himself, blushing like crazy and removing the wrapper from one of his popsicles, and eyeing it hungrily. "Just picture it as Mikey's cock!"

Okay, probably picturing it as his boyfriend and best friend's cock wasn't the best idea, because Bunsen's penis grew painfully hard and he was already leaking a generous amount of pre cum. He then fastened his seatbelt to keep himself from falling out of his seat and then turned the key in the ignition to the start position, as the truck roared to life and Bunsen stepped on the gas pedal, revving the engine.

Bunsen eagerly revved the engine, feeling his big beastly penis growing tremendously hard from watching the tachometer on his dashboard going past the three and the four, as he pushed his foot down hard on the gas pedal and the needle went past the five. Then, he sprouted multiple arms and grabs hold of his cute furry butt, spreading his butt cheeks out and shoving the popsicle all the way inside his hot furry ass, fucking himself with his favorite ice cream treat.

Bunsen felt a brief cold sensation, but it was quickly replaced by incredible pleasure as he gritted his teeth and thrusts the popsicle harder and faster inside his hot furry ass, and giving the truck even more gas, with the truck's noises really turning him on and he was picturing himself getting fucked so hard by Mikey and screaming the boy's name out in pleasure, as he felt his huge penis throbbing and pouring more pre cum into the leather seat, as he wagged his cute furry tail happily.

"Oh, Mikey, yes, yes! Please give me more and push it deep inside me!" Bunsen moaned out, picturing Mikey on top of him and penetrating his hot furry ass so good and so hard and kissing him so wildly and sloppily, making the already aroused beast even more horny. "I love you so much, Mikey! Go deeper and love me so much! I'm really been a naughty beast today!"

The tachometer was fluctuating between the three and five, as Bunsen pushed his purple foot down harder on the gas pedal, to which the engine roared almost like a beast and Bunsen ended up jumping in his seat as the needle went to the six and then falls to the four, as Bunsen thrusts the popsicle harder and harder inside his hot furry ass and shot out balloons and confetti, losing himself to his overwhelming horniness and love for Mikey.

Revving the engine, fondling his dick, and having a delicious popsicle in his hot furry ass made Bunsen so horny right now and he felt his penis was begging for even more. Obliging with his sex organ's needs, he pushes the popsicle much deeper inside his hot furry ass and continued pumping the gas harder and harder, the loud revs from the engine sending vibrating waves of pleasure through the truck and acting almost like a vibrator for Bunsen right now, as he was dreaming about mating with Mikey.

"I love you, Mikey. I love you so much. Please let us mate and be together always." Bunsen said to himself, grabbing hold of his penis and squeezing it firmly, stuck his cute tongue out as a lewd grin spread across his cute furry cheeks. "Make me yours and only yours, Mikey. Really make me a horny beast!" He shouted happily, feeling happy that his parents aren't home to catch him beating his meat. It would be a pretty awkward talk if he got caught.

Bunsen tightly gripped his penis and uses the pre cum he's pouring as lube, as he rubs it all along the full length of his big beastly cock and then using one of his free hands to tightly grope his huge furry testicles and squeezes them gently, as he gasped and shot out more confetti. He lost himself to more thoughts of having sex with Mikey and kissing him so hard on his lips, that he could almost taste Mikey right now as he dreams about his special boy.

The love and sexual need was so strong that Bunsen thought he might cum at any time now, as he pumps the gas pedal harder and harder and strokes his big thick cock even more and more and squeezes his huge furry testicles some more, along with thrusting the popsicle inside his hot furry ass even harder and harder, pushing it much deeper inside his hot furry ass, with him not even feeling the cold sensations. The dreams of him and Mikey having sex was keeping him fairly warm now.

The sexy fantasizing had caused Bunsen's lewd grin to grow massive as he was feeling even more pleasured and pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, as the tachometer shoot up all the way for a second and then fell back down, as Bunsen revved the engine like made and he thrusts the popsicle harder and harder inside his hot furry ass, as he screamed lovingly and tightened his grip on his throbbing penis to hold his impending eruption back. It was too early for him to cum.

"Oh, Mikey, please take me and slam that big cock into my sweet spot! Mate me hard now!" Bunsen screamed out sexually, slamming the popsicle right into his sweet spot and shooting out so much confetti and balloons like an erupting volcano and sprouting even more arms and tending to his penis and testicles.

Bunsen's penis was so hard right now it wasn't even funny. He used his extra arms to furiously pump himself up and down and then grabbed and groped his huge furry testicles relentlessly, all the while wishing Mikey was having sex with him and kissing him like a horny beast in heat. His cock was practically bursting right, as he went in and teased the head of his cock, to which his cock throbbed and shot out a little bit of cum onto his purple hand.

He gasped and thrusts the popsicle much harder and harder into his sweet spot and shot out more confetti, feeling the pleasure building up inside him like a volcano ready to blow it's top. He floored the gas pedal and kept the gas floored, as the engine roared much louder than he could roar and the vibrations going through the truck were driving him insane with love and lust, as he kept fucking himself harder and harder with the popsicle and slamming it so hard into his sweet spot, that he unleashed his Beast Roar, turning himself into an adorable baby in the process.

Bunsen did the Beast Roar and turned himself back to normal, as he kept fucking himself harder and harder with the popsicle and pumping and squeezing his huge penis and furry testicles like crazy, as he starts squirming around in the driver's seat and feeling his sexy furry body being wrecked with so much incredibly hot and beautiful pleasure, as he was picturing Mikey striking his sweet spot and squeezing his huge cock.

"My cock is all yours, Mikey. You can touch it and suck it all the time!" Bunsen said sexually to himself, meaning every word of what he said in his horny state that Mikey could jack him off or give him a blow-job anytime he wanted. Even though they were mated yet, he considered Mikey his mate already and nothing was going to chance how he felt.

Bunsen's penis unleashed so pre cum and formed a small puddle in the floorboard, showing just how much of a horny beast he is. He grasped his penis tightly in his hands and squeezes it extremely tight, as he squirmed around more in the driver's seat and pumping the gas pedal so hard, that he was worried he might break it as the tachometer went all the way to the eight and he kept the gas pedal floored, as he slammed the popsicle extremely hard and fast into his sweet spot, as he cummed a little bit of beast cum onto the steering wheel and windshield, but he didn't reach his full orgasm peak yet.

"This is all for you, Mikey. I'll make you happy and do you for all eternity." Bunsen says sexually to himself, fucking his brains out hard with the popsicle and tightly gripping his big meaty erection, holding himself back from cumming as best he could.

He hadn't even reached puberty and he was already this horny. Hopefully when he and Mikey become teenagers, they don't go too crazy with their sex life, otherwise they might end up being homeschooled and being taught when they're both spent, though thinking about it now didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Jacking off that's super nutty!" Bunsen shouted blissfully, shooting balloons and confetti, as he slammed the popsicle so hard into his sweet spot, that it broke and finally sent him over the edge. "Ah! I'm cumming!"

Bunsen gasped and unleashed his sexy Beast Roar twice, turning himself into a baby and back to normal with a large penis erupting in hand. He screamed loudly, as he kept the gas pedal to the floor and the roar of the engine only aroused him further, as he held onto his throbbing and twitching beastly cock as he let the pressure build until his full orgasm hit and his huge cock erupted out a torrent of hot gooey cum, splashing allover the windshield and steering and leaking into the floorboard onto the brake and gas pedals, along with covering him with some of his own love juice and soaking the leather seats while shooting out so much confetti and balloons. He sure made one beast of a mess, didn't he?

"So much confetti! So much excitement!" Bunsen shouted sexually, shooting out more confetti and relaxing into the driver's seat, thinking about Mikey and giving him such a wet beastly smooch.

However, even after cumming, Bunsen's huge cock was still rock hard and craving more naughty fun. Bunsen thought for a second, then took out a picture of Mikey's butt and turned towards the gas pedal, removing his foot and allowing the engine to rest for a second. A naughty idea formed in his mind and he places the picture down on the gas pedal, before unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding into the floorboard.

"Oh, Mikey, you really shouldn't be so bold like this. You know what your hot butt does to me!" Bunsen replied sexually, sticking his cute tongue out and licking his soft purple lips, feeling his huge penis throbbing eagerly for some time with Mikey's butt. "Mikey, I promise I'll be gentle with you. My best friend. My mate!"

With uttering the word mate, Bunsen lost it and slammed his huge cock so hard into the gas pedal, he pushed it to the floor and the tachometer went all the way to the eight with the engine roaring. Shooting out confetti and shaking his cute butt, he relentlessly fucked the shit out of the gas pedal and slamming his huge throbbing cock harder and harder into the gas pedal and leaking such a generous amount of pre cum that he might flood the floorboard with his love juice while shooting out so much confetti.

The engine screaming and Bunsen's moans and screams made everything perfect, except for having a naked Mikey underneath him and kissing him now! Losing himself to lewd thoughts of Mikey, Bunsen slammed his huge cock harder and harder into the gas pedal and kept the beautiful foot pedal floored and soaking the picture with his pre cum, as he wagged his cute furry tail some more and gasped as he felt his penis throbbing even more painfully, with him screaming out lustfully as he fucked the gas pedal hard.

"We'll be mating and spawning all night long, Mikey! I love you so much!" Bunsen cried out blissfully, slamming his cock furiously into the cum-soaked gas pedal and shooting out confetti and balloons.

The love and sexual tension was becoming too much for the poor beast to handle. He gasped and his cute yellow eyes went wide with such immense horniness, as he growled lustfully and unleashed more and more powerful and relentless thrusts into the gas pedal and kissing the cum-soaked picture softly and wetly and licking it lovingly, showing his powerful love side along with his horniness.

"We always kiss and we kiss throughout sex, my sweet Mikey!" Bunsen said to himself, slamming his huge cock and now his huge furry testicles hard into the gas pedal, that he would probably break it if it wasn't capable to withstand the type of lead footed behavior of a hot rod.

Bunsen gasped and felt his huge cock growing a bit by a couple more inches and showing tears of happiness in his cute yellow eyes, as he kept slamming harder and harder into the gas pedal and the engine's constant roar was music to his ears, imagining it as Mikey's blissful screams as they mate and become one. He grinned sexually and kept fucking the gas pedal with all his might and slamming his huge furry testicles extremely hard into the gas pedal and shooting out more and more confetti, as he screamed loudly and panted heavily.

Finally, Bunsen's orgasm peaked and his huge cock was practically bursting and erupting out small amounts of cum onto the gas pedal, as he grasped his penis tightly and slammed it harder and harder into the gas pedal, till he gave it one final thrust and sent his huge throbbing cock right through the gas pedal while screaming loudly.

"Ah! Take my cum, Mikey!" Bunsen screamed out lustfully, shooting out confetti and balloons like a volcano and hearing an explosion coming rom his huge cock.

Bunsen's huge cock unleashed a beast of an orgasm and flooded the floorboard full of his hot gooey cum and soaking him with his own love juice. It was such a hot sight and it definitely left him satisfied with what happened, feeling his huge dripping cock going flaccid at six inches. He sighed happily and climbed back into the driver's seat, turning the truck off and panting heavily.

"Um, Bunsen, where you doing what I think you were doing?" An all too familiar voice said at the entrance to the garage, causing Bunsen to go pale white.

Bunsen blushed heavily as he turned around to see Mikey, with a huge bulge in his pants and a lewd grin on his cute face. The show had definitely aroused the boy to no end and a huge happy grin spread across Bunsen's cute face when he realized his boyfriend loved the show.

"How long were you in here watching me?" Bunsen questioned cutely, hopping out of the truck and closing the door behind him.

"Before you cummed with the popsicle in your big furry ass, Bunsen." Mikey replied sexually, wolf whistling at Bunsen's sexy cum-soaked body and slowly hardening cock. "It was so hot and it makes me want you so badly!"

Bunsen grinned sexually and leaped towards Mikey, tackling him to the ground in such a deep kiss. Their tongues danced and wrestled around for dominance, as they rolled around on the floor and Bunsen undid Mikey's pants and pulled them down, revealing tenting underwear as he squeezed his horny human's bulge, as Mikey gasped and moaned sexually.

The make out session began growing increasingly heated and passionate, with both boys so horny and madly in love with each other and their cocks rubbing together in such a sexy frott, making them both hungry for each other and sex. Bunsen was about to remove Mikey's underwear and take him here in the garage, but Mikey stopped him.

"Bunsen, let's do this upstairs! Your bed is much more comfortable and I want someplace private to mate with you." Mikey replied lovingly, kissing Bunsen softly and wetly, gasping as the adorable beast picked him up bridal style.

"You're already my mate, but I'll mark you as mine tonight!" Bunsen replied sexually, running out of the garage with Mikey in his arms and running upstairs ready to become mated to the boy he loves more than anything now. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Bunsen, my mate." Mikey replied, kissing his horny mate softly and wetly and snuggling into his loving embrace.

Bunsen moaned lovingly and returned the wet kiss tenfold, as they reached the next level of the house and arrived at Bunsen's bedroom. The two boys made out wildly for a few minutes, as they clambered over to Bunsen and collapsed into it, tangled in each other's loving arms and moaning lovingly, before briefly pulling away from the kiss and giggling cutely.

"Let's mate now, my mate!" Bunsen said sexually and happily, shooting out confetti as Mikey pulled him back into the hot kiss they're in.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Wow, now that's definitely an insane and hot story right there! I really can picture Bunsen as being "big down there" and him and Mikey would definitely have a pretty interesting sex life to say the least. I ship these two so badly and in the next story these two boys will be official mates to each other! Stay tuned! Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of the story and your feedback is appreciated! See you guys in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;) *grabs Bunsen and kisses him deeply and wetly, as Bunsen shot out confetti and blushes cutely***


End file.
